The Tiniest Splinter of Love
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: co-written with manga. Rayek's lost the love of his life. Can someone else help him get over it?
1. Default Chapter

The Tiniest Splinter of Love

**The Tiniest Splinter of Love**  
An Ebony's Weavings (Splinter) Story  
Prologue

Ebony stared silently at the desert-born elf. From her vantage point in one of the "balconies" within the Palace, she could see the pain and anguish in his golden eyes. The dark huntress knew what had happened, knew that Winnowill was finally healed, and that she had chosen to leave Rayek.

Sucking in a deep breath of shared pain, she flicked her dark eyes over to her chief. Cutter's eyes were wide, his expression one of solemn compassion. As she glanced to each elf gathered in the room below, she noticed that each face matched Cutter's.

She looked back at the dark-skinned hunter with sadness, only to see him crumple, sobbing, to the floor. Shocked that the once proud and arrogant Rayek would act so, Ebony realized something. Whatever his difference with the Wolfriders, he was an elf; he was one of her people.

And she would give half her soul to take the pain from him.

She saw him lash out at everyone, pushing them away, and it saddened her further. He would never heal if he constantly pushed everyone away. As she watched, everyone reluctantly left. Ebony remained, though, esconced on the balcony, in a way hidden. She stared down in helpless sorrow at Rayek's dark form below.

At length, he stood. Though the tears had left their tracks along his cheeks, and their evidence in the redness of his eyes, those eyes were dry now, a clear and pain-filled amber. And as he looked up, they met Ebony's dark ones for a long moment before she turned and fled, a little afraid of the pain she saw....

* * *

As time passed, Rayek continued to keep everyone at arm's length, truly speaking with only Ekuar, Venka, Leetah or Savah. Yet after so much time of constant company, even if it had been Winnowill, he found himself unused to being alone. He forced himself to confront it.

Alone he had always been, and alone it seemed he was destined to remain.

At times, he thought he heard Winnowill's scathing remarks. Always it turned out to simply be his imagination, calling her up out of habit; so used to hearing her that he had to remind himself that she was gone. Not his. Free. Whole. But not his.

**ELFQUEST: THE TINIEST SPLINTER OF LOVE**  
(a Splinter story based on  
_The Lost One: What Price Freedom_, by manga and  
_ Ebony's Weavings_ by A. Matthews)

Ebony smiled softly. Rayek's dark form was curled into a chair molded from the walls of the Palace. He seemed lost in thought, or perhaps lost in Sending. Either way, she had decided it was time to implement her plan. Perhaps her company would be able to change how he felt about the approach of other elves. She hadn't forgotten the pain she had felt after Crossbow's death so very long ago, when she had taken her name. And she remembered how very unwelcome . . . and healing. . . the company of others had been. Now was her chance to begin.

"Rayek?" Her words were soft, yet still carried through the hall to him, just one of the wonders of the Palace walls. "Like some company?"

"No." His voice was calm. Flat. Supremely detached.

Just as she had expected. "Tough. You're going to get it anyway." She grinned gently to take the sting out of her words.

His eyes had flicked in her direction once; now they settled on her with evident irritation. "I want no company." He scowled.

"Well, I do. And I want your company." For once, perhaps because she was on a mission of mercy, her temper did not take hold and ruin the plan. She curled up on the floor beside his chair, not quite close enough to touch it.

He stood, and the chair melted back into the wall.

Her eyes rolled, both at the show of magic and at his evident attempt to be away from her, and she rose as well. "Where are we going?"

"-I- am returning to my chamber. I suggest you find some one else to 'keep you company'." With those words dropped over his shoulder, he strode off.

"Why?" Her confusion was sincere, her gaze open and unwavering as it regarded him. Though she was facing his back, she did not change her mind. She was going to find a way to get him to open up to her. And then she was going to find a way to heal his shattered heart. That's all there was to it.

"Because I said so," he said grimly.

* * *

At last, Rayek thought. Finally I am free of her. Why does the Wolfrider persist in following me? He looked around the abandoned corner of the Palace and nodded to himself with satisfaction. It was the perfect place to be alone.

//I thought you hated to be alone, lovemate. Certainly you insisted on keeping me with you for company.

"Shut up," he hissed. "You are not here anymore! I am not hearing you!" I AM not hearing her and I never WILL be hearing her again, he reminded himself vehemently. Briefly, the pain swelled again. He thought his heart would implode, in contracted so hard. He wished it -would- already.

Yet it kept beating as strongly as ever. Why? Didn't it know that there was nothing for him?

Ebony sighed inwardly. This plan was proving much more difficult than she had originally expected. Hearing his voice coming from the abandoned corner she had followed him to, her brows furrowed sadly. "Rayek?" She approached slowly, not so much afraid of him as unsure of how to reach out to him. "Rayek, let me help." She could see it in his eyes . . . It was the same look that Cutter had borne when Leetah had been whisked away to the future. But that was then. And this time, it was Rayek that needed her help. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I do not need help," he gritted, one hand still held over his heart.

"Yes," she whispered, reaching out and touching the hand over his heart lightly. "You do."

He jerked away. "No. I do not."

"Rayek. . . ." Her words trailed off. She could think of nothing to say that wasn't trite. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away in frustration.

"That," he said, pointing to her tears, "is why I told you to seek your company elsewhere."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Idiot wolfrider," he growled. Spinning on his heel, he stalked away.

She grasped his arm with a slender hand. "I'm not an idiot . . ." Her words were soft, and without malice. She wasn't angry at the name. She just felt frustrated. "Just a barbarian."

He shook her hand off. "Either way, it's pointless to explain." Why couldn't she understand how he felt? Why couldn't he make her see that he wanted no one?

"Not to me," she said softly.

"It is to me." He clearly intended this to be then end of the discussion.

"Then talk to me about something else."

"How much clearer can I say it?!" he snapped. "I have no wish for conversation!"

"Don't do this to yourself...." "I am doing nothing to myself, Wolfrider." It was so infuriating. She just wouldn't listen to him.

"I have a name, you know!" Though she didn't shout, he could hear the suppressed anger in her voice.

"I have no desire to know it." His voice was low, not intending harm, but definitely angry. "I have told you, I do not desire to speak with anyone. Why then would I need to know names?"

His words hurt, though she knew he didn't mean it that way. Her brow furrowed as she stared at him. "Because maybe, just maybe, someone else wants your company . . . Like me." I'm not cut out for this plan..., Ebony thought with a grimace. I can't be the patient, soft elf he needs.

"Do not be ridiculous," he muttered. "Why in Yurek's name would you want that?"

"Because you're . . . . you!" Eyes darkened with frustrated anger, she looked away from him. 

"I would think that that would be the reason to stay away from me." He scowled. Insane little maiden.

"Because you remind me of myself."

"May the High Ones protect you then." His eyes were dark also, with annoyance and bitter self-directed humor. Amid that welter, though, he was intrigued.

"They aren't the only ones who do..."

"Then thank the High Ones." He bit the words out, unreasonably angry. The High Ones protected no one. He knew that, and yet this silly little Wolfrider trusted in them utterly.

"At one time, you helped me..." She looked down, her expression soft and gentle. "You protected me." Her mouth twisted into a grimace of a smile. Of course he wouldn't remember her, wouldn't remember the way he had saved her life.

"That," he said after a moment's search for memories, "was countless years ago, and only one time. Considering what I have done to your tribe since, I would think you'd not count me as a 'protector'."

As angry as she had been about the things he mentioned, she found the truth of it in herself now. "You did nothing to deliberately hurt us. What you did, you did to help."

Inwardly, he was surprised. "Your chief didn't see it that way."

Ebony thought about that for a long moment. "Cutter sees things through the eyes of a chief and a lifemate first. I have the opportunity to take a step back and look again."

"Cutter sees things through the eyes of a wolf, always," Rayek growled. "He chose to be left behind."

"All of the Wolfriders see things through the eyes of our wolf-blood." But me, she added silently. "As we all chose to stay behind. Myself included."

Rayek shrugged, dismissing the subject. His past was not something he cared to discuss.

"I'd like . . ." she trailed off, unsure of herself. Her gaze fell from his. If she didn't ask, she wouldn't have an answer. And if she did ask, and he refused, the going would be so much harder. Taking a deep breath to steel herself against the rejection, she started again. "I'd like to be your friend, Rayek. I see so much of myself in you, so much that you could understand that no one else could . . ." She trailed off before breathing deeply and continuing. "And perhaps, in time, you will find a bit of yourself in me."

"You do not know what you are asking," was his still low-voiced response.

"Yes, Rayek, I do," she frowned.

"The fact that you -are- asking makes it obvious that you do not." He shrugged irritably.

His response angered her. She was trying to be a friend, and he was shoving her away as he shoved everyone else away. She had steeled herself for such a response, but it still hurt. "Get this through your thick skull. . . . I happen to like you. And I'd like to consider you a friend, if you'll let me. Though I will whether you do or not!"

"That is your concern. Not mine," he growled softly. "Goodbye." So saying, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Ebony hung her head. Though she would not admit defeat, this felt very badly like it.


	2. Chapter Two

The Tiniest Splinter of Love Something was missing. Rayek frowned and surveyed his room. What was gnawing at him?

The silence lay heavy in his ears. Usually so restful, today it was an indication of something wrong. That was it! It was -quiet-. There was no Wolfrider maiden-- Ebony-- plauging him. Gracefully, he settled himself in his favorite chair, calling the circular shape out of the wall. Opening his favorite book, he relaxed and started enjoying his solitude. But he couldn't give himself up to the story. His attention kept jumping from the words, expecting to hear Ebony at any moment.

He tried to command his attention and focus it on the book, but to no avail. It was -too- quiet without Ebony. At last he gave up in exasperation. Shoving himself out of his chair, he went in search of Ebony. If he knew where she was, then he couldn't drive himself crazy expecting her to pop up at any moment.

Ebony hiccupped slightly as she continued to cry. She hated losing wolf-friends, and Darkpaws had been such a good friend. He had known her, had understood her as much as a wolf-friend possibly could. She could have trusted him with her life, and *had* trusted him with her soul-name, a name known to only two others. Now, outside the Palace on a knoll that she and Skywise watched the stars from, she could do nothing but remember Darkpaws. And she sent out her thoughts to him, hoping that somehow he could possibly feel them.

She was not beautiful when she was like this. Her skin was too pale to stay lovely when she cried. And she did not cry delicately either. She gave it everything she had. Her skin became red-spotted, her eyes bloodshot. And her nose looked huge. 

Inwardly she railed at the thought of her loss. Why did she have to care about her wolf-friends so much? It wasn't fair that she should live on when they were taken from her so very often.

Briefly, her mind turned to Rayek. He still wouldn't truly let her close. But quickly the thought was shut out. He didn't want her around, fine. She didn't feel like facing him anyway.

She sniffled softly, and the sound brought her mind back to the reason she was crying. Darkpaws. Her tears began again. She rubbed her eyes gracelessly with the sleeve of her linen tunic, thankful that it was not leather. She flopped over on her stomach, giving into the tears yet again.

Finally cried out, with a face that looked just this side of the humans' Doom Pit, she fell into a fitfully exhausted slumber. Every so often, though, a sob would work its way through her sleeping form. The night slowly became colder, and though she did not waken, Ebony shivered softly in her sleep. And another tear watered the grass beneath her.

Having searched through what he considered the "Wolfrider haunts" with no sign of Ebony, he paused to think. He could trek all over the Palace, ask someone if they've seen her, or seek for her mind. There was no question, really. Standing still, he sent his mind out, 'listening' to the thoughts around him.

Eventually she woke, but instead of moving, she merely stared sightlessly out into the night. She didn't care what happened right then. I should have helped him, she thought to herself. I should have saved him. It's my fault he's dead. Always my fault....

Not finding Ebony in the Palace, he widened his range and found her outside. The deep grief he felt emenating from her caused him some alarm, and he set out immediately to find her physically.

Never do anything right.... Always me.... Her thoughts stilled as more tears came. She had thought herself cried out. But instead, here was a fresh batch. They left tracks of salt down her cheeks, returned to her eyes the bloodshot gaze, gave her cheeks their rosy blotches back. And Ebony hiccupped again as she continued to cry. After everything, she had still never found a way to deal comfortably with death.

Stuffing her fist into her mouth to stop the tears, she bit down, not noticing the blood she was drawing. Her mind was not on what she was doing.

"You should be inside," Rayek said, landing near her.

She didn't notice his arrival.

Seeing the still form of what had to be Ebony's dead wolf-friend, Rayek's face grew grave. Kneeling in front of her, he touched her shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss. But you should be inside."

Slowly, Ebony reached out again to touch the soft fur of the wolf-friend she had lost. And the bites were obvious. Rayek hissed. "High Ones, what have you done to yourself?"

Ebony's eyes focussed without recognition on Rayek. Slowly, they began the long change towards understanding. "What have I . . . ?" she repeated.

"You are bleeding."

She touched his cheek gently, in confusion and wonderment. "Rayek...."

"You've evidently bitten yourself."

"Please...." She curled up, not knowing how to continue. Finally, she found the words. "Please help me...."

"You need to see Leetah." Without another word, he scooped her up and carried her into the Palace.

* * *

Ebony sat in Leetah's Healing Den within the Palace, allowing the healer to tend to her bites. Her face was closed off, and drawn, her eyes still red from her tears. But the eyes were dry now. She stared down at Leetah's working hands blankly.

Rayek waited in the doordway, he wanted to be sure that Ebony was all right before he went back to his book. Eventually, Leetah moved away from the dark huntress, going to Rayek. "Thank you, old friend." Leetah's soft words caught Rayek's attention.

He nodded and, taking that as his proof of Ebony's safety, turned to go. Rayek heard Leetah move back to Ebony as he slowly walked away. He could hear soft words, though he could not quite make them out. And suddenly, he heard the Wolfrider maiden yell out, "What would YOU know about it, Healer?!" The title sounded like an insult on Ebony's tongue. And a dark form barrelled past him. He blinked startledly after the running figure. What had set her off?

Leetah stepped gently around Rayek, rubbing her cheek. There was a resigned expression on her face. Her motion caught Rayek's stunned attention. "She struck you?!"

Leetah turned, graceful as always. "Yes," she said solemnly. "Sometimes, that can be the best healing."

Rayek's protest died unspoken as he recalled the Challenge he had sent Cutter so many years ago. It had been the only way to heal Cutter of the pain Rayek had inflicted on him by stealing his family. He wished there were such an easy solution to -his- problems.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Leetah nodded. "She will be fine once she has worked through her grief. And most of the elves know not to get close to her when she's like this."

Nodding, he added "There are some things you need to be alone for."

Leetah's brow furrowed. "I don't know. I think it's really just that she's never had anyone to talk to about such things."

"You and I are not the best choices," he said calmly. "Neither of us have ever lost a wolf-friend."

"I could wish she would talk to Cutter about it. But I think she remembers her history too vividly for that." Leetah sighed.

"What history?" he asked despite himself.

Leetah smiled gently. It was a sad smile, and a sad history, though one she remembered well. Turning to face Rayek, she told him Ebony's story of Madcoil, and the aftermath of the monster's massacre. She stopped after explaining how Ebony had come to be given such a name. Her telling was not as good as she remembered Ebony's being, but it was vivid enough a description to make Rayek shiver.

"She... has a strong spirit," he said quietly, looking in the direction she had taken.

"Yes." Leetah thought for a long minute. "She tries too hard, sometimes, though. She desperately wants to carry all the burdens of the tribe herself, so that no one else would ever worry. But that is not her place, as Cutter often reminds her."

Rayek nodded. Whether it was deliberate or not, he missed Leetah's hint to go after Ebony. "I hope that her grief will end soon," he said.

Leetah's mouth turned downward in a frown for a brief moment before she looked up at Rayek with a considering gaze.

He raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"You could talk to her. The two of you are so alike, that you would understand her." She nodded as she said it. "She has no dark memories of you. She could talk to you."

He stepped back a quarter step. "No dark memories of me? After what I did to her soul-brother? Hah," he laughed bitterly. "Besides, she wants no company now."

"Whether she wants the company or not, she needs it. And you would be the best choice." Leetah did not mention that after Ebony had gotten over her anger from the kidnapping, she had begun probing Leetah for stories of Rayek.

He shrugged irately. "Leetah, I am the last one for anyone to talk to, let alone this Wolfrider."

Leetah looked away, her eyes closing for a long moment. "If I thought it would make any difference, I'd beg you to help her. But I, of anyone, know how stubborn you are." Her words trailed into a whisper, and she turned away from him completely.

"Leetah, what in Voll's name makes you think -I- can help her?" He was stung by the implied reproach in her words.

Leetah looked back at him. "I told you. The two of you are so very much alike." There was no denying the hurt look in her eyes.

He still hated disappointing her. "Fine. I will -try- to talk to Ebony. But I make no promises!"

In the process of hugging herself, her arms stilled, and she glanced back up at Rayek. The look in her gaze was a mixture of happiness and hope. "You will?"

"I will -try-," he reminded her shortly.

In response, Leetah threw her arms around her old friend. "Thank you," she whispered. 

He sighed. "You're welcome." Gently he pulled away and set off in search of Ebony, thinking that if he didn't know better, he'd swear he'd just been manipulated.


	3. Chapter Three

The Tiniest Splinter of Love Ebony sat with her legs curled up, her knees touching her chest. Her dark curls fell almost into her eyes, but could not conceal the pain-filled gaze. She thought of her promise to herself, the promise to help Rayek, then shoved it away angrily. He could wait. Instead, she concentrated on the grass she was sitting on, systematically picking a blade, and slowly ripping it into minute pieces.

The wolves had already taken Darkpaws away and she could hear their plaintive howl. She scattered the pieces of the latest blade of grass into the wind, letting them float far away.

Another blade was ripped from the ground below. Delicately strong hands ripped it to shreds. The pieces floated away on the breeze. The process repeated itself over and over, a mute testimony to Ebony's pain and rage. Blade...rip...wind.... Ebony concentrated on that, trying to shut out her pain. Blade...rip...wind....

Just outside of Ebony's view, Rayek hesitate, wishing that he hadn't promised Leetah to do this. He hated not knowing what to say, but there were no words to adequatly cover loss. He -had- promised Leetah though. Sighing wearily, he walked slowly to Ebony.

After long moments of silence, Rayek knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. She leapt away from him, staring at him in stunned silence. Her breath shortened for a bit. Carefully, Rayek held himself still. Slowly, her breathing came back to normal, and she calmed down. "You snuck up on me." The words were neither accusing not excusing. They were simply a statement of fact.

"I did not mean to startle you," he said quietly. His eyes held hers calmly.

Slowly, she withdrew into herself again. "What do you want?" There was no real emotion tinging the words.

"Leetah thought I might help you."

Her initial answer was a brief snort. She muttered softly to herself, "She meddles almost as much as I do." She wasn't angry at the Healer's intrusion. But she didn't see what she could say to Rayek, either.

Rayek grinned briefly at her words. "I'd say more." 

His comment earned him a brief and vaguely reproachful stare. "You don't have to stay here. Whatever Leetah said to twist your arm, it doesn't matter."

"Leetah did not twist my arm," he said with irritated exasperation.

"I know you don't want my company. You've hammered that into my head often enough. And I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, either."

"I told Leetah you would say that." He stood, muttering to himself. "I still don't understand what made her think -I- could help here."

Ebony stared out into the night, returning to her grass-tearing for a long moment before savagely grabbing a handful of grass and throwing it out into the night. Her face, turned away from Rayek to the point where he could barely catch the change, turned angry.

"Tearing up innocent plants won't bring him back," Rayek told her quietly.

"You don't understand anything about it!" Ebony snapped. The anger changed to hatred, but it was a self-hatred that Rayek saw.

"To the contrary. I know far more about it than you obviously think." His eyes flashed briefly.

"Why does every single elf who isn't a Wolfrider, who doesn't understand The Way, who's never had a wolf-friend, let alone lose one, feel that they must try and talk to me?! Why do they all think that they understand?!" Her words were dark with a savage sort of passion. "You don't understand, you can't understand, and I can just go to the human's cookfires for all you care. The only reason you're out here is because you never could deny the Healer anything. You don't really care about me, you don't care about Darkpaws, or The Way. So leave me alone!"

Rayek glared at her, then shrugged. He'd tried. That's all he'd promised to do. Ebony was right, he didn't know or care about the Wolfrider's precious 'Way.' "I pray your grief ends soon," he said, turning to leave.

"Go back to your precious little Palace, Rayek," she continued. "Go back to hiding from everything and everyone, including yourself. And don't worry. I'll leave you alone from now on. I'm never going to break through that wall of ice you've built around yourself, and I'm sick of banging myself against it to try. Congratulations. You get what you wanted . . . you're free to be alone for the rest of your life, and I wish you the happiness of it." The words were out of her mouth before she could think, but she didn't bother to withdraw them. They were accurate enough. She knew what would eventually come, and she was ready to handle the soul-searing pain when it came, when she realized that she had shut him out, that it was truly her fault that she was not ever going to be there to help him.

"Really?" Rayek's voice was as cold and harsh as a desert night. "And what would -you- suggest? Sulking and raging like you're doing? Sitting out in the cold, wet night, ripping up plants and howling? Oh, that's -so- much better."

Instead of the anger that Rayek expected, Ebony's face drained of fury. She looked, rather, lost and confused. "I'm...I'm sorry. I...." She hadn't realized that she would hurt him with her words. Unable to meet his gaze, her eyes dropped back to the ground. But before they did, he caught the shift to self-hatred again.

"Stop that," he ordered. "That does no one any good."

"Stop what?" she mumbled softly.

"Stop blaming yourself. -You've- done nothing to blame yourself for."

She shook her head softly. "I wasn't there for Darkpaws," she whispered, still not meeting his gaze. "I hurt you." Her arms hugged her legs to her chest, and she buried her face in her raised knees.

"It would take more than that to bother me," he dismissed it easily.

Ebony didn't move. "I'm sorry." She withdrew a little further, her shoulders shaking gently.

"You don't need to be," he snapped mildly. "I told Leetah that I am not the one for this," Rayek muttered.

"I'm sorry...."

"Will you stop saying that?!"

She shuddered. "It's my fault that Leetah put you up to this," she said into her knees.

Rayek waved a hand irately. "Leetah does what Leetah thinks is necessary. Neither you nor I cause her to do anything she wouldn't do otherwise."

Ebony coughed softly.

"Would you mind looking at me?" he asked suddenly. "I got tired of people not meeting my eyes a very long time ago." For a long moment, she burrowed further into her knees. And slowly, her face, ravaged by tears, raised so that her eyes met his. "Thank you," he said drily, but with sincerity.

She blushed softly. Her mouth opened, then shut as she decided not to say what she had been thinking.

"What?" he asked with an edge of impatience.

She shook her head, keeping her mouth tightly shut lest the words spill out.

"What?" he asked again, the edge of impatience noticably sharper.

"I'm sorry...." She glanced down, then looked up in vague defiance. "You asked...."

Rayek's eyes narrowed. "I did."

Ebony laughed self-conciously. Her hand came up, rubbing the last of the tears from her eyes. Her eyes were soft and dark, and she looked so like a lost kitling that Rayek felt an instinctive urge to protect her, before he shook himself out of it. She was a grown elf, she didn't need his help. _His_ help was the last thing anyone needed. Or wanted.

She stood slowly. "Why are you still here?" Her words were oddly hopeful, as though she wished he would remain. She waited for a while, wondering if he would answer, then looked away. The moment she realized what she had done, her gaze snapped back to his, her eyes wide. She bit her lip, her eyes searching his in desperation. She was up against a wall.

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He didn't know why he was still there.

Finally, she cleared her throat. "We should either talk or leave." She regarded him sadly, knowing he would leave now, since she had given him the choice. Her shoulders dropped, but she kept his gaze, remembering what he had asked.

"... I apologize for intruding. You wish to be alone," he said, with some relief, glad to know what to say finally.

She nodded in resignation. "Thank you, Rayek. You... this... helped." She turned away, hugging herself. Rayek stood there a long moment in shock before he heard her whisper, "Everyone always leaves anyway."

Rayek paused. "I... heard what you did. The other day. Thank you."

Ebony turned back, looking confused. "I... I don't understand."

"You waylaid one of the fluff-brains," he turned his head back to her and repeated, "Thank you."

That brought a true grin to her face. "I figured you didn't need the irritation."

A smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "You figured correctly."

"I'm glad. I'd hate to have turned her away when you wanted the company."

Rayek smirked. "If you call Deberra 'company,' which I certainly do not."

"She's almost as irritating as me, right?"

"More!" he said emphatically.

Ebony smiled softly before pretending to let her jaw drop. "Are you sure?!"

"I've known Deberra for countless years," he told her drily. "I am _very_ sure."

"But I've been much more irritating of late."

"There is irritating, and then there is irritating," he shrugged. "_You_ know when you're doing it. Deberra has no idea."

"Do you suppose there will ever be a chance of being friends?"

Surprised, he turned to face her fully again.

She caught his gaze and shrugged in embarrasment. "I'd like to be your friend. I've told you that."

"I... I do not think there is a reason why not." Her revelation had stunned him. She smiled tentatively. "I cannot say yes or no, Ebony," he said lowly. She stared in shock, her eyes wide.

"You... You said my name...."

A little flumoxed, he stared at her. "Yes..."

She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said looking at her strangely.

Her eyes traveled past him, to the stars above, and she sighed softly. "Last time I lost a wolf-friend, it took Skywise to eight-of-days to talk to me. We went stargazing." She gracefully lowered herself to a sitting position. "We found my friend in the stars that night." 

"Do you want me to send for Skywise for you?" he asked, his head titled slightly questioningly.

She looked up at him again. "Would you . . . would you watch the stars with me?" There was no guile in her face, nothing to suggest that she wanted anything more than what she asked.

"I... If you wish," he said.

She held out a slender hand to him, waiting for him to take it.

After a momentary hesitation, he took it and let her pull him down next to her.

She glanced at him sitting beside her and said softly, "You know... you can see the stars better... if you just lean back." She touched his shoulder, pushing him down onto his back before lying down beside him.

* * *

Ebony stirred softly, wondering why she was dreaming of morning dew. Or, for that matter, of Rayek again. She breathed deeply, trying to figure out without opening her eyes why she would be smelling Rayek. The scent reminded her of the desert. To this day she had never forgotten how he had smelled when he saved her from that snake.

Finally giving up, she cracked one eye open, and jerked up in shock. It WAS Rayek.... He was laying on his back beside her, breathing lightly. They must have drifted off while star-gazing. Her head had been resting on his out-flung arm. For a brief, yearning moment, her body cried out to touch, but she locked it away. Her lack of lovemates was taking its toll.

She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't moved. With a trembling hand, she softly brushed his cheek. She would pretend, for the few moments it would take him to waken, that he would be happy to see her beside him. The expression on his face changed subtly, but he did not quite wake yet.

She trembled, wishing she could be as brave as the others, could just lean over and nuzzle him. But she was terrified of his rejection.

"Rayek?" she whispered. Though they were still closed, his eyes blinked once. Then they opened slowly and he sat up, supporting himself with one arm. "Hi."

As Rayek looked at her, he saw she was the color of one of his headbands, _bright_ red. "I take it we fell asleep while star-staring." he said with a note of dryness.

"Yes." The color deepened as Ebony remembered that it was HER idea to stargaze in the first place. "I'm... um...."

"You're...?" he prodded with a small smile.

Ebony laughed a little nervously. "I'm... sorry?"

Rayek rolled his eyes. "I know you can say more than just 'I'm sorry.' You've exercised your talent with words on me enough before."

Ebony's eyebrow raised. "I meant that I was sorry for keeping you out here all night playing pillow. I know there are more comfortable places for you to sleep than the ground. And it WAS my fault." Her irritation was surprising.

"If I had minded, I wouldn't have stayed. Do not concern yourself," he shrugged it off.

She smiled faintly, her hand once more reaching out to touch his face. "Thank you."

Instantly he drew away from the touch. Not with any display of displeasure, it was simply an automatic reaction. "You're welcome," he said lowly.

She grabbed her hand back as if it had been burned. "I'm sorry..." she gasped out, before stumbling to her feet. She hadn't meant to push things so far. What had come over her?

"There you go again," he smiled weakly.

She stumbled a bit at first, but quickly ran away. How could she? How could she push him so far?

Rayek looked down as Ebony ran away, and studied his hands. After a moment he sent with quiet weight (and a subtle sense of irony) **I am... sorry.**


	4. Chapter Four

The Tiniest Splinter of Love "You mean someone WANTS to be his lovemate?!" Deberra's shrill voice grated on Rayek's nerves. "The only reason I agreed with Skywise's plan was because Skywise promised to take me dreamberry hunting afterward!"

"A little mercenary, wouldn't you say, Deberra?" Ebony's voice was like honeyed venom.

Leetah nodded softly. "He is demanding, but he can be a good lover."

Rayek fought back a choke. Vaguely he recalled a human saying... "Listen not to the conversation of maidens. It's not safe!"

Ebony laughed softly. "I'm sure . . ." Though her voice was dry, inside she was quaking. What had given her secret away?

"Still, Leetah!" This time it was Shenshen who poked her nose in. "He's such a gloomer! Especially now! He wouldn't even *know* what to do with one of us!"

"On, I know precisely what to do with you and Deberra," Rayek snorted to himself. "Another 10,000 years in wrapstuff, that's what!"

"Right you are, Shenshen." Deberra again. "He wouldn't know a true maiden if she fell out of a tree in front of him. And he would NEVER let one touch him!"

"And I suppose you consider yourself a 'true maiden'?" he commented to himself sarcastically.

Ebony just wanted them all to shut up.

Leetah's voice again, this time rather hesitant. "Perhaps you are both right...." Her voice brought a halt to his internal mocking.

"Of _course_ I'm right!" Deberra said indignantly. 

"Whoever this is that wants to be his lovemate had better be ready for some BIG disappointment! *I* heard that he's not even such a great lover!" Krim laughed cruelly.

"Of course, you wouldn't know presonally," Rayek smirked.

"_YOU_ were talking to Kahvi, Krim!" Ebony sighed in exasperation. 

"He can be gentle and tender, at rare moments," Leetah muttered, and all but Ebony roared in laughter.

"But he's so desperate for Recognition that he's demanding all the time." Deberra's words were a silken dagger.

"Morons. Soulless rutting sows," he muttered, debating whether to surprise them or just stalk away. He didn't need to hear this.

"Not that you're any better, Deberra," Ebony said too sweetly. "I hear you drive Skywise up the trees with your demands. Why do you think he was so desperate for you to go to Rayek? And as for the rest of you, what do any of you know about him, other than your own speculation?! None of you have ever taken the time to get to know him!"

"They couldn't even if they tried, little story-teller."

Stung, Shenshen voiced the group's thoughts. "And you have, Ebony?"

"AT LEAST, _I'M_ TRYING!!!!" Ebony lost it. "All I hear about from each of you is how cold and withdrawn Rayek is, how hateful he is, how no one would ever want to be close to him again. I think all of you are jealous little fools. If he's cold toward you, it's because you invite it, not because he doesn't want to be around anyone. But none of you could possibly see that because all of you are too busy making up excuses for your OWN shortcomings!"

Even Rayek blinked at the venom in Ebony's voice.

"If you'd bother to think every once in a while, you'd see that he is hurting, that he needs the time alone, and that even if he WANTED a lovemate, none of YOU could measure up! He doesn't need some plotting little fluff-brain! He needs a FRIEND, someone who CARES about him, let alone LOVES him! And none of you, not even _you_, Leetah, are capable of that! I would think, Healer, that _you_ at least would do better than you have, but even you aren't capable of the caring that Rayek needs!"

Everyone--including the hidden listener--was struck speechless.

For several minutes, the other girls sat staring at Ebony in shock. Finally, Deberra spoke up, her voice trembling slightly. "And I suppose that you're the only one who _is_ capable of that caring, Ebony?" 

"Maybe. I don't know. But at least I care whether or not I am...."

Rayek's face was burning, he could feel it. He wanted to get as far away from this conversation as possible, but he couldn't tear himself away.

Ebony had had enough of this conversation. She was sickened at the thought that Rayek might have ever cared for any of these bubblebrains, and been desperate to make ONE of them understand. "I doubt I'm the person he needs. But if he'd let me, *yes*, I'd become his lovemate. And I'd treasure the chance. And the rest of you can just go to the humans' cookfires, for all I care!" With that, she turned on her heel, striding out of the room.

Rayek wasn't fast enough in getting away from the door. Ebony caught sight of him as she stormed out the door. They both stood frozen, their faces flaming. Considering how dark Rayek's skin was naturally, the fact that he was blushing so vividly was remarkable.

Finding her voice, Ebony choked out, "You . . . heard everything?"

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, the expression on his face was enough of an answer and he knew it. Ebony turned to flee. "...I didn't mean to," he started lamely.

The other girls, peaking around the corner, giggled. "There goes your only chance, Rayek." Deberra called out poisonously. "Better go after her!"

He nearly thanked the High Ones for providing a distraction so conveniently. Every bit of his body language telegraphing supreme anger, he turned on the fluff-brained maidens.

His face was a mask of fury, and the air was thick with restrained power.

"Shut. Up," he growled with dangerous control. His eyes speared them without even using his magic.

Deberra, not put off by his fury, giggled. "Of course, Ebony _would_be the only one interested in you. She's so desperate for a lovemate, she'll probably turn to Ekuar next!" The other maidens--even Krim--edged away from Deberra, looking at her as if they thought she'd lost her mind. Not an unreasonable assumption, especially given the sudden coldness in the room.

"Ekuar... is more an elf... than you... ever were... or ever could be." Rayek's tone made it clear that there would soon be another Rift such as the one he'd blasted in the Frozen Mountains... only this one would be right where Deberra was standing. He stepped closer to her, his eyes boring in to hers with golden intensity.

**Go find Ebony, Rayek.** Leetah's Sending was calm.

Rayek's attention never wavered from the maiden in front of him. "You," he said with maddening venom, "will never speak another word until you can speak sense."

Deberra's hand flew to her throat. She turned panicked eyes to her friends, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

Leetah's Sending changed slightly, this time overshadowed with a touch of warning. **Go find Ebony.**

Rayek smiled with grim satisfaction; it was a chilling sight. Without another word to anyone, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Ebony sat in a rather forgotten corner of the Palace, muttering softly. "Why did he have to hear that? It isn't fair."

Rayek stopped short, hearing Ebony's voice. He hadn't meant to follow her, and he certainly hadn't intended to over hear her again! What tricks were the High Ones playing on them?

"He wasn't supposed to know how I feel. I wasn't going to tell him, but that bubblebrain just made me so MAD. He doesn't need this right now. He doesn't need to be pushed. He just needs a friend. Someone to talk to who cares about him. And even if he did want a lovemate, he'd never want me and we both know it."

Ebony hung her head down. "It's just not fair."

Taking a partial step forward, Rayek cleared his throat.

Ebony's head snapped up, then dropped against the wall behind her with an audible thunk. "Do you make a habit of listening to other elves' conversations?"

He scowled. "No."

She figured he'd been there for a while. The High Ones were trying to tell her to keep her mouth shut. "Of course not. I'm sorry. But you heard what I was saying, didn't you?" She sounded resigned to the fact.

"That's how I learned you were here before I walked into you," he said. "I... was not paying attention to where I was going."

"Okay." Ebony turned to face him. "Shall we get it over with, then?"

"Get what over with?" his brow furrowed.

"Your rejection. This is the part where you tell me that you'd sooner lovemate a rabid human, that I'm a little fool, and to leave you alone." Ebony's tone was bitter. "Of course, I know the reaction so well by now, let's just save it. I know that's how you feel." Ebony shrugged, turning away.

Rayek swallowed. "They're right," he said.

"Who's right?" Ebony peered back over her shoulder, curious at the change in subject.

"The fluff-brains."

"The only thing they could possibly be right about is the amount of hot air they have between their ears."

"It... is not you," he continued, ignoring her comment.

"Rayek . . . don't."

Ebony suddenly looked her age, having spent those countless years outside of wrapstuff. "I don't want excuses. Please. I know the truth."

His eyes changed, held a curious mix of openness and hardness. "It isn't you. I don't want to be so open again."

"Fine." She shrugged lightly. "I've lived without you as a lovemate for as long as I can remember. It's not as though I have no one else." Though there *isn't* anyone else, her mind whispered.

"You've agreed that there's a chance of friendship between us. That's enough for me. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted anything else anyway."

He paused a moment, then plunged ahead. "Do not take it personally, Ebony. I--" he stopped for a moment, seeming to choke on his next words. "I," he started again, swallowing, "am not made for lovemates."

"I know." She walked up to him. "You need a lifemate. I can't offer that right now, so I'll do the next best thing. I'll give you my friendship, and pretend that you have done the same for me." She smiled gently. "And whenever you're ready to truly give your friendship, all the better." Drawing a piece of cloth out of a hidden pocket in her outfit, she handed it softly to him. "This is yours. How it survived all this time, I'll never know. But I found it in my pack earlier today."

Rayek could only watch her questioningly. He had no words for her earlier declarations. At her indication, he stared down at the piece of cloth, trying to remember where he had seen it before. And suddenly, he recalled it. The headcloth. That Savah had given Ebony. _His_ headcloth. That Ebony had tried to give back the day he saved her from the snake. One thought ran through his head. She had kept it. His questioning stare turned to one of amazement and confusion.

"What is it, Rayek?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you keep this?"

"Apparently you weren't listening to my speech to the others. I've been... interested... since the Raid." She thought back with a gentle smile. "That day.... That was the first time you were truly gentle with me. I wanted to remember it, and pretend that someday we'd be more than just a SunFolk and a Wolfrider." She walked up to Rayek, standing in front of him, her head barely coming to the top of his arm. Looking straight up at him, she reached out a hand, brushing his cheek. "Winnowill wasn't the only one who wanted you for a lovemate. She's just the only one who got you."

If Rayek hadn't already been struck speechless, that would have done it for sure.

Suddenly struck with embarrassment, Ebony coughed and turned away. "That isn't the reason I've been plaguing you, though. I don't like games like that. It just seemed to me that you needed someone to remind you that there were other elves out there than Leetah, Ekuar, Savah, and Venka. I'm very sorry I hurt you, Rayek. I didn't mean to. I . . . haven't had many lovemates OR friends, so I know I'm screwing this up. But at least now you know how I feel." Her shoulders drooped slightly when he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry," she said, walking away.

Rayek stared after her, his tongue still captive. The ancient head-cloth fluttered in his hand. He glanced from it to Ebony's retreating back, then slowly walked back to his room. He had much to think on.


	5. Chapter Five

The Tiniest Splinter of Love Ebony smiled. One good thing about The Way was the short span of grief. She understood that wolves must die, and knowing that Darkpaws was finally gone, was now part of The Way, had filled much of the hole his death had left in her heart. And it would be completely filled when she found a new wolf-friend.

She stared out at the forest, contemplating hunting. She was feeling tired, and a little lazy, so she was seriously thinking about skipping her hunting for the day. It wouldn't be the first time, especially since the only person she really hunted for was herself these days. She could do without for a day.

She thought about her youth, how desperate she had been to prove that she was a good huntress that she had hunted every day. What a fool she been. Of course, she was a fool now. Or at least, making one of herself over Rayek. She shook her head. No sense worrying about it now.

She thought for a long moment, then decided that she would go back to her room. There were things she could do. For one thing, she could take care of her weapons. Walking through the Palace always disconcerted her a bit. She didn't like the place, preferring to be outside.

Rayek knocked on the entrance to Ebony's room. He had kept the head cloth for a few days, but at last it was simply too disoncerting. He had to return it.

Coming to her rooms, she was surprised to find Rayek outside of the door. "Are you looking for me, for once?" Her voice was dry, yet affectionate.

He had been waiting with increasing impatience. Hearing her voice behind him, he jumped slightly, but smoothly covered it up. Her dark eyes were warm with the affection he heard in her voice, and slightly amused. Getting right to the point, he said "I have something to return." The head cloth fluttered in his out-stretched hand.

That surprised Ebony, who shrugged it off. "Well, then, come in. Leetah taught me how to make something called tea long ago. She says you used to like it. Share a cup with me and explain why you're returning the cloth."

"This... is not mine," he said as she led the way in.

"It was. I thought you would appreciate its return." She grinned softly, making the tea as quickly and efficiently as she could, knowing that he would soon grow tired of her company.

"It was at one time. But now it is yours, and has been for countless years."

"Not countless. Cutter counted most of them. But I understand. You probably think me a fool, don't you?" The words held no malice or anger. Merely amusement. "I wouldn't blame you, you know." She felt a bit ridiculous, making conversation for both of them. But she felt rather . . . uncomfortable right now.

Rayek held his tongue on the comment that Cutter had counted far fewer of the years than she thought. Let the past lie where it was. Instead, he said "I do not think you a fool."

"Why not?" She was honestly confused.

"I do not pretend to understand why you feel as you do," he shrugged, "but I know you are too intelligent to be a fool."

"Here you are," she said, setting the cup of tea down in front of him. "Don't worry. That scene in the Palace's hall won't happen again."

A smirk graced his dark features. "Of course not. Deberra has no power of speech anymore."

Ebony looked surprised. "I noticed that she's been awfully quiet since that day. What did you do to her?" Inwardly, Ebony sighed. So he was avoiding the topic of their discussion. She decided she would explain, or try to, once more before letting it drop herself.

Rayek's smile was undeniably satisfied. "Something similar to my stun-spell."

"That wasn't what I meant, though."

"... You meant later, didn't you?"

"Yes." Her smile never wavered. It was better to discuss it, rather than letting the feelings lock down.

"Oh." His fingers were fiddling nervously. He frowned at them and they stopped.

"I assure you that it won't happen again. It was wrong of me to tell you what I did." She shrugged lightly.

"It's not wrong to tell the truth," he said, his voice low.

"You weren't ready for that truth, though. You may never be." She stared at him, her smile softening.

A small, reluctant smile quirked his mouth. "But think how confused I would have been if all I had heard was what you told Leetah and the others."

That earned him a slight blush. "Why should that be confusing? I merely said that I would treasure the chance to be your lovemate. I figured you'd be used to such things by now."

"You seemed to care about my wishes in the matter... no one else thinks that is a consideration." He stared down at the tea. He knew human tribes that believed you could tell the future through tea. What future was he looking at, he wondered.

"I'd hardly be a good friend if I didn't care about how you felt."

"To them, it's just a 'tumble in the furs'," he grimaced. "It's as though they have no idea that it can mean something deeper. You'd think they all learned from Kahvi."

"You know, I don't think I've _EVER_ had 'just a tumble in the furs.'"

Rayek's eyebrows shot up. "_Ever_?" he asked, as he took a swallow of tea.

"The last lovemate I had died just before we were going to be lifemates. I only know because his brother told me how he felt. Other than that, I've mated once or twice, but there's always been a reason for it."

"I am sorry," he said, briefly lifting his eyes to hers from the mug.

Ebony shook her head gently. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It was so long ago even I barely remember." She took a drink from her cup, then grinned. "How do we always fall into such depressing topics?"

"It's the inescapable effect of my presence."

Ebony laughed. "Nonsense!"

"Truth," he retorted.

"Nope. False indeed. In fact, your smile always makes me feel a little happier."

"Your life must be dark indeed then. I have so little cause to smile these days."

"_That_ is what I'm trying to change." 

He stared mutely at his tea again, non-plussed.

She grinned again, finishing off her tea. "It's cold, you know." She motioned to the tea.

His eyes flashed back to meet hers. "It would be better for you to choose a more... attainable target, Ebony." Leaving the rest of the tea, he stood. "I know about spending your hopes. Walking through a sandstorm covered in sunburns is a more pleasant experience."

She stood with him, going over to him before he could leave and grabbing his wrist in a loose grasp. "I've waited _countless_ years yearning after you. And I never expected you to find out, let alone love me back. You aren't a target. You're a wish, one that can never be. I know that as surely as I know my own soul-name." Her eyes still weren't angry, but they had lost their amusement. "Right now, the only thing I want is the chance to be your friend. A true friend, one you will actually talk to. Barring that, what companionship you give me will be enough. I won't press you for your love, because I know that you may never feel ready or willing to give it. And I would want nothing less than your love freely given, were I to get it."

"And now . . . you should go. You have better things to do than to sit here arguing with me. If I can help again, just let me know." She turned away, gathering up the headcloth in her hands and slowly folding it back up.

"I still think that you are leaving yourself open for disappointment," he said quietly before he turned and left.

She shivered softly as she heard his words, but did not turn. Instead, she looked down at the folded cloth tenderly, brushing her fingers over it. "I'll always care about you, Rayek," she whispered softly.

* * *

Ebony shook her hair, sending droplets of water everywhere, before glancing down at her drenched leathers. "Moonshade is going to KILL me," she muttered in frustration. She glanced back outside from the safety of the doorway to the Palace to see a sheet of water. "I hate it when it rains here!"

Raking her hand through her hair, then wiping the dripping water from her brow, she shrugged in resignation. There was no way she would be able to get any hunting done in this weather. She pulled off her soaked moccasins, padding with bare feet across the cold floor of the Palace towards her rooms. Not surprisingly, she left a small river of water after her as she trudged down the hallway.

* * *

ShenShen giggled, rapping smartly on Rayek's door. "Oh Rayek!" she called out in a singsong fashion. She waited for him to open the door, anxious to see his face. "Rayek! There's a rat in the Palace!"

Rayek's face tightened with displeasure, but he kept his attention on his book. Unconsiously, he hunched his shoulders into the wall, hoping that Shenshen would give up... no such luck, of course.

A rather snobbish grin began to form on her face. "Rayek! It's a BIG rat! And half-drowned."

"I don't see what you're making a fuss for," he said indifferently. "After all, you've been here for many years."

Angry at his snub, though she was doing much the same thing, she Sent a picture of Ebony, trudging through the Palace, leaving rainwater and mud everywhere. "That should get you rather riled up, my high and mighty Master of the Palace!" she muttered in fury. And turning, she flounced off.

**Is there nothing any of you hold sacred?** he snapped at both Shenshen and Ebony.

Surprised at the sudden outburst from the recently silent Rayek, Ebony jumped, then Sent a white-hot burst of anger back at him.

**Be sure you clean up that trail of mud,** he replied icily.

How dare he? she thought in fury. **I hope you go outside and drown,** was her acid reply.

**_I_ have sense enough not to go out in the rain,** was the snide reply.

She finally reached her room, throwing down the remnants of her leathers. At his Send, she lost it. Throwing on a wrap that Ahnshen had made for her long ago, she near-ran to his room, knocking on it while Sending sweetly, **I got something for you while I was out hunting. Open up so I can give you the kill I got for you.**

The only response she got was a mental wave of indifference.

**Come on! I worked hard for this!** She waited impatiently. **Please?** She tried once more.

Her last sending was properly contrite, a not-quite apology for her anger from before.

The door spiraled open in a swirl of magic, accompanied by an irritated sending. **If I do, will you then go away?**

**Just as soon as I give you what I got for you.** she Sent, stepping into his room, and going to him. Her wrap fell loosely around her body, accentuating what curves she posessed nicely. When she was right in front of him, she held out the neatly cleaned ravvit she had snared for him. "And Rayek?"

"What?" he asked, his voice supremely uninterested. He took the rabbit indifferently.

"I just wanted to answer you properly about what I hold sacred." With that, she dumped the rest of her water-bag, still near-full, on his head. Turning, she stormed out of the room, calling out over her shoulders. "And I hope you roast over the human's cookfires!"

Grimly Rayek wrung the water from his hair and rummaged for a dry tunic. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered.


	6. Chapter Six

The Tiniest Splinter of Love Ebony approached Rayek hesitantly. She was a little worried about the reaction she would get from him. "Rayek?" Her voice was soft and slightly tremulous. She touched his arm lightly.

"Yes?" he responded, obviously grudging her the interruption.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry." She waited for his reply, feeling wretched.

Nodding shortly, he resumed walking down the Hall.

"Rayek, please!" She was hurt by his snub.

"What?" he tossed over his shoulder indifferently.

"I'm serious. I shouldn't have thrown that water on you."

Rayek's face was a cool mask. "No you shouldn't have."

She flinched. The silence stretched as they continued walking. Rayek clearly had no intention of conversing. Finally, hurt more than she could say by his apparent lack of concern over her apology, she muttered, "Not that you would care that I'm sorry. We're not even friends, after all."

Her only sign that he had heard was a slight lifting of one eyebrow. Her head hanging, she turned away. **I AM sorry.** With that, she walked off.

Muttering dark imprecations to himself, Rayek let her go.

* * *

Ebony grinned. "Rayek?!" She tapped his shoulder. He was so cute when he was asleep.

Rolling over, he propped himself up on one arm and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Doing what?" he asked testily.

"Well, Savah asked me to find you so that you could answer a question about the Scrolls. I need your help to find you." She smiled gently at him. "Will you get up and help me find you?"

"What?" His negative attitude momentarily dropped, he regarded her quizzically. The change in facial expression, body language and other subtle things was total.

She laughed slightly. "Savah wants your help with the Scrolls. Is it just me that you are this much of a jerk around?"

Instantly Rayek's guard was back up. "I am as I am," he retorted. "If that bothers you, then it is your problem."

"You've been nothing but cold to me since we talked over the tea. I was wondering why?" She handed him one of his tunics as she asked.

Taking the tunic with no word of thanks, he pulled it over his head.

"I thought you said we could be friends...."

"You said Savah needed me," he interupted.

"Fine." She shivered as she walked out of his room. "Find her yourself." If Ebony had turned in time, she might have seen the regret that briefly glinted in his eyes.

* * *

Rayek lay stretched full-length on the rock promintory the bounded one side of the lake. His hair was still damp, but the long time he had spent in the sun had thoroughly dried the rest of him.

Ebony grinned. She felt hot and sticky after her hunt this morning, and a nice bath was just what the Healer ordered. Leetah, to be specific. Not noticing Rayek's dark form stretched out on the rocks, she quickly stripped off her leathers, slipping into the water with a happy sigh. Sliding under the water, she broke the surface with a larger splash than she had expected. Much of the water landed on Rayek's bare back.

Cold water on sun-warmed skin. The effect was immediate. In one massive flinch, Rayek jerked up. "Watch what you're doing!" he snarled. Ebony jerked around at the sound of his voice. Her jaw dropped when she saw that he was there, and had obviously been there for some time.

"I . . . didn't realize you were here."

Glaring, he snapped, "Obviously not."

"I'm sorry." Her pro-offered apology was apparently uneffective.

"That doesn't make me any drier," he growled. Pausing only to snatch his clothes, he stalked back to the Palace. He didn't look back, so he didn't see the tear that slipped down Ebony's cheek.

* * *

"I just wish I understood, Dart." Ebony shook her head. "All I want is to be his friend, and he's making things so hard." She grinned at her one-time student, but the grin was tired and sad.

"From what I know of him, that's what he does," Dart shrugged.

"Just like me, right?" Ebony glared at the wall. "I know most of the others think the same about me."

He shook his head. "Not as they think of Rayek."

"I don't understand what the difference is.

"You have never been as arrogant as he. Never so sure that you know what to do."

"Arrogant...." she whispered sadly. "Yes.... It's not fair to him, you know. He's just hurting right now."

Dart put a hand on her shoulder. "You've never thought that most people were beneath you." His brow furrowed, he added, "But I thought he had grown out of that."

She covered his hand with her own before standing and giving him a soft hug. "Thanks, Dart. But I don't really feel like talking anymore." She wandered off, lost in thought over Rayek's odd behaviour.

* * *

Ebony grinned. It was the best chance she was going to have to talk to Rayek, and she was anxious to see his reaction. Glad that Ahnshah had donated her bubble-pies, Ebony set up the last of the items before nodding to herself. **Rayek?**

His send came back with ill-grace that he didn't bother to conceal. **Now what?**

**I was wondering if you'd like to join me for tea again.**

**No,** he sent brutally.

A little frustrated, but expecting such a reaction, she pulled out her secret weapon. **Such a shame. Ahnshah said you love her bubblepies. She gave me four. Said that wouldn't be enough, but it was all she had.**

**I do not want any now.** Despite the abruptness of his tone, she thought she felt him waver for a moment.

**Perhaps later, then?** She tried to conceal the hope in her voice, but failed.

**I do not think so.** It was the kindest tone he had used with her for some time, and it still left a chill in her heart.

More than a little angry by this point, for she had noticed he was only really doing this to her, she grabbed a bubblepie. She didn't notice how the heat from the pie burned her hand as she carried it through the Palace. When she reached Rayek's door, she didn't bother asking permission. The door swirled open, and she stormed in, finding him curled up in a chair made from the wall of the Palace.

For the briefest of moments his face was bleak, but he quickly scowled at her. "I am sick and tired of you acting like a jerk every time I try to be nice to you! Ahnshah said you loved these pies, so here's one for you to enjoy!" With that said, she shoved the steaming pie into his lap. The top burst, allowing the scalding contents to run down his legs. "Get Leetah to help you, if you can be nice enough for five minutes."

"Why you little--!" he gasped.

"That's right, Rayek! Little, the way nature made me, instead of shaped to look like a screwed up High One!"

Launching himself from the chair, he shoved her out of his way and grabbed an old tattered cloak. This he used to get as much of the steaming liquid off of himself as possible. "You think I -asked- Winnowill to do this?!" he snapped. It was the most honest reaction she had gotten from him in a moon.

Ebony nodded in satisfaction, turning slowly to leave. Once she wasn't facing him, she allowed her true feelings, the hurt and pain from having hurt him, to shine through on her face. "I think you liked the idea. You thought it would make the others like you more. Instead, everyone thinks you look like a freak. Myself included."

She couldn't help herself. Her mouth ran without thinking. 

With a great deal of effort, he managed to bring himself back under some semblance of control.

"You assume that I care what the rest of you think," he said coldly.

"And Rayek? One more thing before I leave.... If you're going to break someone's heart, try to be a bit more straightforward. You might end up on better terms with the elf. Not that you care what terms you end up with me. But now, you've only inspired me to keep annoying you, sheerly because it makes you so angry." She stepped quickly out of the room, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

"To the human's Doom Pit with it all!" Rayek swore as he collapsed back into his chair. He threw the cloak and pants against the wall as hard as he could. They slid down, leaving a trail of bubble-pie juice.

* * *

Taal had always been one of Ebony's favourite games. It had such potential for teaching cubs how to hunt, and for reminding their elders of forgotten skills. She loved the game, loved playing it though she almost never won.

Curled up in the branches of a tree, watching for unsuspecting prey from the ground, she didn't glance behind her at the small crack of a branch. It was probably just a squirrel. But the squirrel turned out to be the prey Ebony was waiting for. Only the prey was hunting her. Dart howled as he leapt on her, tagging her with his taal stick. Jumping from surprise, she tried to grab the branch above her and swing on it down to the safety of the ground. But her hand landed squarely on a broken branch stump. The pain of the branch's sharp edges cutting into her flesh was surprising enough that she missed her handhold, landing on the ground right in front of Rayek. 

Rayek moved silently through the underbrush, intent on his prey. It wasn't often he came upon boar tracks in this area, and he was determined to catch this one. Rayek blinked at her, for a moment only able to think, "That's not a boar."

Though she missed Rayek by a good foot, she didn't miss the ground. In fact, it took one of her good feet, twisting it at an angle painful to see, let alone bear. And surprisingly enough, a small stretch of the bone actually jutted out of her skin, the cut bleeding. Ebony, stunned, flinched in pain. But her eyes were, for the moment, dry. She was in too much shock to cry. Staring in wonder at her leg, unable to believe what just happened, she slowly tried to stand . . . a VERY foolish gesture. Instead of making it to her feet, she fell back on her haunches, this time cursing roundly. So intent was she on the pain in her leg that she never even noticed the blood streaming down her palm from the cut of the branch.

But Rayek did. Frowning, he knelt beside her and bound his headband over the gash on her hand. Rayek sent, **Leetah. You are needed.**

For the first time she really saw Rayek, and looked at him with wide eyes which were more than a little shocky. She brushed her hair out of her forehead with one hand, leaving a trail of unnoticed blood along her forehead. "Why are you helping me?" she whispered. "You don't like me, don't care about what happens. Why help me?"

"I don't leave someone to bleed no matter how stupid they've been," he said curtly.

**Rayek?** she sent softly.

His eyes flicked to her once, in response, then returned to examining what was left of her ankle. It did not look good. He didn't even dare to bandage it. 

**Thank you.** She reached out, brushing her good hand across his cheek with incredible gentleness and tenderness.

One shoulder hunched and he pulled away from her, but he did not snap at her as she expected.

Suddenly stiffening as he probed at her ankle a bit, she bit back a cry of pain. And tears slipped out of her eyes, despite how desperately she tried to hold them back. **I can bear this.** Rayek couldn't tell if she was telling him, or herself. Her breathing changed to a deep, even pant, as though she were trying to control the pain.

Dart, who had disappeared to find Leetah, suddenly appeared. "Rayek?" He sounded very worried. "Let me take her. You're in no shape to deal with this." Pushing Rayek aside, Dart carefully gathered Ebony up in his arms.

"Where is Leetah--" Rayek started to demand. "What do you mean 'I'm in no shape?' I can carry her better than you!"

"It's okay, Ebony. I just need to take you to Leetah. She's a bit... tied up at the moment." Dart spoke directly to Ebony, ignoring Rayek's indignant glare.

Ebony, for her part, had gone completely white. Her lip bled slightly where she bit it to keep the screams at bay. She hid her face in Dart's shoulder, but the knuckles of her clenched fist were more than white enough to give her away.

"You idiot Wolfriders are all alike," Rayek snapped. Dart felt Ebony lifted from his arms. 

The WolfRider glared up at Rayek. "Give her back! All you'll do is hurt her more!"

His brow knit with concentration, Rayek gently extricated Ebony from Dart's grip. He had to be careful... take as much of Ebony's weight as he could without shifting the position of her broken ankle any further.

Ebony shivered as she heard Dart's words. They were painfully accurate. "Perhaps," she ground out from between clenched teeth. "I should go to Leetah by myself. It would save the trouble of the two of you fighting." Even as caught up in her own misery as she was, though, Ebony was amazed to see the care that Rayek was taking with her ankle.

"And how do you intend to get there? By crawling?" Fortunately, he was too occupied to be truly sneering.

Of course, she thought, remembering all the times he had been gentle with her. The snake. The gut-wound from the Troll. The death of her wolf-friend. Now this. He didn't care about her. . . . He cared about elves who were in trouble or pain. "If that's what it takes." The words were bitten out, but she gently and carefully wound her arms around his neck, striving to make herself feel a bit more secure.

Dart, left behind in his own rage, ran ahead of the two of them to tell Leetah the news.

His right arm shifting to hold Ebony better as she re-adjusted herself, Rayek wound his left hand through the air, as though wrapping an imaginagry bandange around it. As he did so, glowing bands of power wrapped around Ebony's ankle, bands that held it in place without actually touching it.

Now flush against him, Ebony ducked her head into the hollow created by his throat, once more allowing hot tears to scald her cheeks. And even through the pain, she couldn't help but notice his scent. Like sand on a hot summer day in the desert.

He could feel her breath on his neck and chest, a breath that caused chills to go down his body. He hadn't had someone this close to him in ages. Involuntary shivers twitched his shoulders, and his breathing quickened. Blast it! he scowled at himself. This was NOT the time for this!

Hearing the change in his breathing and feeling the tremors of his body, Ebony glanced up at his face. She withdrew a bit from the scowl, but something within her tightened her grip on his neck, until it felt much more like a passionate embrace than a stability hold. Her soft skin against his neck and chest did much to distract Rayek, just as the feel of him next to her went a long way to takeing Ebony's mind off of the pain.

Out of instinct, she pressed herself a little closer to him, in that motion moving her leg slightly. Her face pressed into his neck, and she yelped softly. Instantly, he adjusted his hold over her leg. "Is that better?" he asked gruffly.

She nodded, the silk of her hair teasing his neck. His shoulders twitched again. High Ones it had been so very long...

"Rayek...." she whispered softly. Reluctantly his eyes met hers. For a few moments, her eyes were clear of tears, though still shadowed by pain. "Thank you."

He turned his attention back to the trail, ostensibly concentrating on that. "You are welcome."

Acting out of instinct and gratitude, she pressed her lips very briefly against his neck before snuggling back into her most comfortable position. She felt safe with him.

He swallowed heavily and his arms tightened around her.

They finally reached Leetah, both surprised to find her well-encased in Redlance's Shaped vines. When the Healer saw Ebony's leg, she struggled even harder against the vines.

"So _this_ is what kept you," Rayek said with a raised eyebrow. Ebony, despite her pain, giggled softly, her breath once more tickling Rayek's neck. One shoulder hunched in a futile attempt to proteck his neck.

Finally managing to get her arms out of the vine at least, she moved them over Ebony's leg. Moments later, Ebony's leg healed and she flexed her foot slowly. Staring up at Rayek with wide eyes, she waited for his grip on her to loosen.

Setting Ebony on her feet, Rayek beat a hasty retreat to his room. Her eyes were solemn as she watched him leave. Dart moved to her side, touching her shoulder gently. 

That night, all his attempts to sleep were futile. He kept remembering the feel of Ebony in his arms, and the nagging sense that there was supposed to be someone next to him returned with all its old intensity.


End file.
